


Frodo Officiates

by Dreamflower



Series: Canon Couple Dribbles [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MeM 2012, Canon couples, F/M, Frodo being Deputy Mayor, Hobbits, Poetry, Romance, Weddings, b2mem bingo, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deputy Mayor Frodo Baggins proudly officiates at a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frodo Officiates

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Challenge: 2016 Memories; 2012 BINGO, "Canon Couples", O-61  
> Format: Poetry, Dribble  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Characters: Rose Cotton, Sam, Frodo  
> Pairings: Rose Cotton/Sam Gamgee  
> Creator's Notes: I began some of these dribbles for the "Canon Couples" card in 2012, and decided to see how many more of them I could complete this year.  
> It's my headcanon that as Deputy Mayor, Frodo performed some weddings, Sam's foremost among them.

**Frodo Officiates**

Over years I watched as shy love began to bloom,  
hoping for the day when their shyness was overcome.  
My own fault that it was delayed,  
dragging my friend into dark danger.  
At the end of all things,  
his thoughts were of her.  
Now we are home.  
I speak vows  
to join  
them.


End file.
